Talbiet Twins
by CaskettForever101
Summary: Beckett and Ryan have a relationship nobody knows about. What happens when their past comes back to haunt them? Will they all make it out alive? Caskett!
1. Chapter 1

"What do you got for us, Lanie?" Beckett asked the ME as she approached the crime scene.

He was stabbed in each shoulder and knew but the COD was the stab wound to the chest ."

This captured Beckett's complete attention. "What? Anything else?" _Please no, please say no…_

Castle raised an eyebrow at her. They hadn't been dating long, but he can always read her moods and mood shifts.

"There is a tattoo that occurred post mortem in the center of his back… It says 'GIVE'"

"Do you recognize the MO?" Castle asked Kate.

"You could say that. This is the MO of the Five Point Killer." Ryan and Esposito came up just in time to hear that. Ryan's eyes darted to Kate's.

"I thought he was dead." Kevin said quietly.

"So did I," Beckett murmured.

"Copycat?" Esposito suggested.

"No," Kate and Ryan said at once and everyone looked at them strangely.

"The tattoo in the center of his back was never released." Beckett elaborated.

"So he's alive?" Castle asked, worried.

"It looks like it," Ryan said with narrowed eyes. "He's sending a message. There will be more bodies."

"How come I haven't heard of this guy?" Castle asked. "I mean, he's a serial killer," He said as if that explained everything.

"He killed some high up officials years ago. It hasn't been brought up much since." Ryan answered.

Beckett's cell rang and she answered it. "Beckett. Yeah, okay. Sure."

"Okay, they found two more bodies with the same MOs. Ryan, with me. Esposito, take Castle and check out the other crime scene. I will text you the address."

"But Beckett…" Castle whined teasingly.

"Just go with Javi, Castle." Beckett said wearily, conveying with her eyes an 'I love you' that she longed to say.

As soon as they were in the car and out of earshot of the others, Kevin turned to Kate. "Kate, that guy looked like Dad."

"I know," Kate said, swallowing hard. "You okay?"

"As well as you would consider. You?"

"Yeah, same."

"Why couldn't he stay dead?" Ryan suddenly burst out. "I thought that we were done with this!"

"I know, Kev. But promise me you will stay safe, no heroics or anything, okay?"

Ryan didn't say anything. "I can't just let something happen to you, Sis. You know that."

"Yes," She replied, "I do. But I need you to promise me that you will keep Castle safe."

"Kate!"

"No, Ryan!" She ground out. "You have to keep him safe. That way, if they capture me or something, I don't have to worry about him being in danger. Promise me you will keep him safe for me."

"Fine."

"Love you Bro."

xxXCaskettXxx

The victim this time was a woman that looked extraordinarily like Kevin and Kate's mother.

Kevin shook his head. "He's after us you know." He said quietly.

"I know he is. What do you have?" She asked the ME.

"Same MO as your other case. Five stab wounds and a tattoo. The tattoo says, 'THE' this time though."

"You are right Ryan, he is definitely sending us a message." Kate muttered with a sigh. Her phone rang and she sighed with relief when she realized it was Castle and not the Precinct for another murder.

"Beckett."

"Kate." Castle's voice shook slightly.

"What's wrong, Rick?" she asked, worried.

"The victim… it's a little girl."

Kate's eyes closed in fury and pain. "Send me a pick. I need to see it."

"Kate…" Castle trailed off.

"Just do it, Castle. Please."

"Okay. I will do that and then we are heading back to the Precinct."

"Meet you there."

He sent the text but she hadn't had a chance to open it when another call came in. It was one of the other homicide cops.

"Beckett," She sighed.

"Detective? This is Detective Thornan. I have a body that I think might be relevant to your case. It fits the MO of the Five Point Killer."

"Okay, transfer the case to my team. Is the victim as young boy, about seven?"

"Yes."

Kate's eyes darted to her brother. "Yeah, we can take care of it."

"Thanks."

"Come on, Kev. We got to get back to the Precinct. We have four bodies and one murderer."

"Four?"

"Yeah. Detective Thornan had a case fitting our MO. He transferred the murder to us since it is our case.

"Kate… are you sure we should be working this case?"

"No. But it isn't going to stop me. If you want off, tell me. I get it." She raised her eyebrows at him as they pulled up to the precinct.

"No, no, I can handle it."

Lanie texted Kate then, telling her to get down there.

"Come on, Lanie wants us."

They found Castle and Esposito already there when they got down there.

"What's up Lanie?"

"The killer sent us a message. It says, "GIVE ME THE TALBIET TWINS."

Ryan and Beckett turned to each other, fear in his eyes. "Obviously we can't give him these twins, but we need them in protective custody." Esposito pointed out.

Kate pulled out her phone. "Who are you calling?" Castle asked.

"An old family friend." She said with a sigh as she dialed the number.

"Sir? This is Kate. We need your help."

**AN: Okay, so this is a shorter chapter. They should get longer eventually. I have had this idea in my head for a couple of days and it wouldn't leave, so I figured I might as well write it. In case you haven't figured it out, Kate and Kevin are siblings in this story but nobody knows. I ask that you ignore any actual age differences for the ages they need to be in the fit the story. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan pulled out his phone as Kate moved to one side of the room, he moved to the other to talk to his own contact.

Kate and Ryan both met back with Esposito, Castle and Lanie.

"All of you. You are off the case." Kate said.

Everyone looked shocked.

"You can't take us off of the case!" Esposito exclaimed.

"Watch me!" Kate snapped.

"Am I off of the case?" Ryan asked.

"No." Kate said, her hand massaging her temples.

"I refuse to drop the case. If it's as dangerous as you seem to think, then I can't leave you to deal with it on your own." Castle said.

"You can't keep my partner on the case and not me. He needs someone to have his back."

"I got his back," Kate said. "It's final. You are off of the case."

"No." Esposito said. "Even if you officially take us off of the case, you cannot keep us off of the case. We will continue to work on it whether we are _allowed_ to or not." Esposito said with finality. "And Castle will work with me."

Kate's eyes met Kevin's. They seemed to completely disagree, so Kate grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"You know they will keep working the case. They aren't bluffing."

"Yes, but if they can't get any information, then they are in less danger."

"But if they keep trying, they will become prime targets. Heck, they probably are prime targets already."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"They are insistent on working the case. The more information they know, the better. We got to get back to Castle's loft and explain everything to them then."

"_Everything?"_

"You have a better idea of keeping them safe? If so, I would love to hear it."

When Kevin came up empty they moved back over to their teammates.

"Come on. We are going to go back to Castle's loft. Kev, text Jane and tell her to meet at Castle's."

"On it."

"What are we doing at my place?" Castle asked as they all hurried to keep up with.

"A debriefing of all the information you don't know."

"Can't you just tell us here?"

"I don't know who might overhear us here. Your place is safe."

The rest of the time until they were at the loft was quiet. They had just gotten out of the car at the building when they all heard a _bang!_

Kate and Ryan had their guns out in a second. Lanie and Esposito laughed at them. "It's just a car."

Kate put her gun up. "Better safe than sorry."

They were almost to the loft when Castle froze. "Wait. Alexis and my mother will be there."

"No they won't." Kate said, distractedly.

"Why?"

Kate didn't answer as she had just bumped into Kevin. "What's wrong?"

"Jenny." He said. "I am an idiot! I have to-" Kate cut him off.

"Don't worry about her either. All three of them have been in protective custody since we got to the first crime scene."

Kevin sighed in relief but Castle looked confused. "Why are they in protective custody?"

"We are going to explain that to you. Let's get inside."

Kate and Kevin checked out every room in the house when they got inside.

"It's all clear." Kate said as they both came back in, holstering their weapons.

"I guess we have some explaining to do."

"You sure do." Lanie said with a glare.

"Kevin and I… we know a lot- and I mean a lot- about the Five Point Killer."

"What do you mean?" Castle asked, though he had a slight idea as to what they were talking about.

"We are the Talbiet Twins." Kevin said as he collapsed onto the couch. Kate plopped down next to him.

"What?" Esposito asked, surprised. "You two are related?"

"Did you not just hear them? They are twins!"

"The killer is after you!" Castle asked, surprise and worry lacing his voice. "Why?"

"Our biological parents were high up government officials. The Five Point killer targeted our entire family when we were about ten. Our mom and dad were killed and Kate and I only just escaped with our lives. We had to spend many years incognito split up with different families." Kate started.

"Hence the names Beckett and Ryan," Kevin finished.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Castle asked, looking slightly hurt.

Kevin and Kate exchanged a look. "The less you knew, the better. And the safer you were. That really doesn't apply anymore. We made a pact years ago to only tell someone if we were to get engaged. Jenny knows, but not much."

"But you thought he was dead?"

"He was supposed to be. I mean, we wouldn't have been safe if he was alive. The bodies themselves were a message. The woman and man looked like our parents-"

"And the younger kids most likely looked like us." Ryan finished for Kate. "Though we didn't see them ourselves."

A knock came at the door, interrupting them.

"Let's hope that's our backup," Beckett muttered as she headed for the door, gun in hand.

**AN: Okay, so this is still kind of short. If you have any questions that you want answered, leave them in a review and I will make sure I address them. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kate opened the door, her weapon drawn. She holstered it after she saw who it was.

"John. Jane."

She stepped aside and let them in. "Kate. Kevin." Jane said, giving them both hugs. "Are you two okay?"

They nodded. "As well as you would expect under the circumstances." Kevin told her.

"We have a lot of things to go over." John said. He stopped when he realized they weren't alone.

"Who are these people? I thought you would be alone."

"This is Javier, my partner. This is Lanie, our ME and Rick Castle, Kate's partner and-" he stopped when she elbowed him in the side.

"Shadow." He corrected, wincing.

"It's dangerous for them to be involved, Katherine. I told you this." John said with raised eyes.

"They were determined to work the case even if I took them off. I couldn't risk their lives like that. If they were going to risk their lives, they might as well know everything that they are getting into."

They all sat down in Castle's living room. "You placed Jenny and Castle's family under protective custody earlier this morning, correct?" Jane asked.

"Of course. They were in danger." Kate said.

"We will allow you to contact them later and explain everything to them. Now, tell us everything." Jane said in a quiet yet demanding voice.

Kate and Kevin quickly filled them in on the events of the last couple of hours. When they were done, John sat back, confused.

"I was sure he was dead. I mean, we have his body. It was buried and left. You two were safe." John sighed. "Do you have any idea how he found you?"

"Yes." Kevin and Kate said at the same time.

"How?" Jane asked, sitting forward.

Kevin and Kate gave her such a look that she immediately understood. "Oh."

"What?" John asked. The rest looked curious as well.

Kate and Kevin shook their heads while Jane leaned over and whispered to John so that only he could hear, "The Nikki Heat series."

John looked up and glared at both of them. "I told you that that wasn't a good idea."

"I don't care." Kate said, sitting back.

"That's it. You two both need to go back into the Protection Program."

"No way in hell." They both said, angry.

"You can't force us." Kevin added.

"Why not?" Castle asked. "Wouldn't you be safer?"

"In theory." Kate said.

"What?"

"If we go into the program, we will physically be safe. But we would be separated and leaving the team to themselves."

"Kevin, think of Jenny. It would keep her safe." Jane tried to convince him.

He glanced at Kate. "No. We are fighting. I refuse to run from this man for the rest of my life! We will beat him."

"At what cost?" John asked.

"I'd rather die than get placed in the program." Kate snapped.

"Kate, maybe you guys should to stay safer." Kate looked over at Castle.

"If we hide, we are letting him win…again. Plus, I am not leaving you guys. There is no guarantee it will ever be safe to leave."

Castle finally grasped what she was trying to tell him without words.

Kevin leaned forward. "Keep Jenny safe. But I will stay with Kate and fight this out. It's our fight."

"I am confused." Lanie interrupted.

Everyone turned to her and Esposito.

"Why would you be placed in the Witness Protection Program?"

"We witnessed this man kill our parents." Kevin said.

"I don't think we actually told them that we saw it." Kate said with a shrug. "Well, we did."

"We will help you find this man." Esposito promised.

"Wait." John said. "I don't think I actually every agreed to you two not going back into the program."

"Well, we aren't." Kate snapped.

"We refuse." Kevin added.

Kate and John seemed to have a conversation with their eyes. John's eyes darted to Castle before it dawned on him.

"Are you dating Castle?"

Kate blushed. "So what if I am?"

Lanie and Esposito were looking back and forth between everyone. "You know what, I am done trying to follow all of this."

Kate gave her friend a small smile as she reached over and took Castle's hand. "Yes, I am dating Castle."

"Kate!" John exclaimed, getting up and pacing.

"Look. It's not like I chose to fall for him!" Kate called to him.

"You should have fought it!" He yelled.

"I did! I fought it for four years! I got tired of the constant battle. I thought the killer was dead. But even if I knew he was alive, I would go back and do it all over again. You can't just change how I feel by telling me what to do. I refuse to listen. I love him and you are just going to have to get over that, okay?"

She was breathing hard by the end of her rant. Kevin pulled her back onto the couch that she had jumped off of in her anger.

"Relax, Kate."

"Don't you dare." She turned to him. "You agree with him."

"Wait. Why shouldn't we be dating?" Castle asked, confusion on his face.

"It's dangerous." Jane said quietly with a glance towards Kate.

"Castle, why do you think that she pretended she didn't hear what you said? She was trying to protect you by not dating you."

"Why?"

"The Five Point Killer was supposed to be dead, but we knew not all of his associates were. We knew many personally. The Five Point Killer is targeting Kate in particular. We all warned her about dating seriously until we knew nobody was coming after her. That being said, you two are great together and she is much happier with you."

"You have got to go into the program." John said.

"Not this again!" Kate groaned.

"Yes! You need to get away from him! All he does is put you in danger. You wouldn't have been found except for the book and dating him puts both of you in great danger."

Castle's eyes widened as he grasped what he was saying. "He found you through the Nikki Heat series?"

"No." Kate said as the rest said, "Yes," at the same time.

Castle looked surprised and upset. "I put you in danger?"

"Castle, he would have found us anyway. It isn't your fault." Kate said, grabbing his hand.

"Kate's right. He definitely would have found us." Ryan admitted.

"But-" Kate cut him off.

"Excuse us." She said as she dragged him from the room. They needed to talk.

**AN: So here is the next chapter. Some of you are probably thinking, "what is it with this chick and the Witness Protection Program?" I must admit, that I think the idea is cool, so expect mentions of it in my future stories as well. **

**If anybody has any story prompts or ideas that you would like me to write on, I would love to hear them. I am not guaranteeing that I will actually write them, but chances are pretty good that I will. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kate-" Castle started but Kate cut him off.

"Castle, it isn't that big of a deal. He would have found me eventually.

"But my books helped him! Because I wrote about you and Ryan, I put both of you in danger!"

"You didn't know and I didn't stop you. It isn't your fault."

"But-"

"Rick. I love you. I have always and will always love you. You can't change that. I don't regret anything. If you want out, tell me though. I come with a lot of baggage and I am quite aware of it. If its too much, just say the words." She wouldn't meet his eyes as she said this, afraid to see anger there.

"Kate. I can't get enough of you. I will be here with you through the long haul. I don't care what happens. I will be here."

She leaned into him and he held her tight. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said. "That's why I can't go into hiding. I refuse to leave you, not just for you but for me."

"You watching him kill your parents?" Castle asked her in a whisper.

"Yeah." She said, but didn't elaborate.

"Wow. You are so strong, you know that?"

She let out a breathy laugh. "Castle, Kevin and I still live in therapy from that one moment. I go to my therapist every week."

"Why?"

Kate didn't answer. "They are going to have more questions. We better go back out there."

"You don't have to if you don't feel up to it." Castle promised her.

"You are forgetting about John and Jane out there."

"What's up with them anyway?"

"Come on, Castle. We will give you some more information out in the room."

They came back. Kate locked eyes with Kevin for a moment before both giving each other stiff nods.

"What questions do you guys have? You must have some more." Kate said with a sigh.

Jane and John sat back, waiting to see where this conversation would go.

"Who are they?" Lanie asked. "Besides Jane and John, because I know you and I know that that would have been your smart ass comment."

"John is Kate's handler."

"And Jane and Kevin's handler." They both turned to aforementioned persons as if asking permission.

"They are also twins-" Kate started.

"And our aunt and uncle."

"Our mother's siblings." Kate clarified.

"Why is it important which parent?" Esposito asked. "I mean, why would you specify? I wasn't even wondering."

"Later, Javi." Kate answered.

"Are your names really Jane and John?" Castle asked.

"No." Jane said. "We just go by that in public. It is safer that way. We both need covers."

"Aren't there rules or something about being handler's for your niece and nephew?" Lanie asked.

"There are," John answered, "But we pulled some strings. We didn't trust there protection to anyone else. So many people are corrupt nowadays. You never know who exactly you can absolutely trust."

"Why were your parents killed?" Javi asked.

"We don't… exactly… know." Kevin answered with a sigh.

"You don't know?" Castle questioned incredulously.

"Not really. I mean, it's a serial killer."

"But there was definitely a reason that they were killed." Kate said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it was father's brother who killed them." Kate sighed.

"He had a reason, but we never found out exactly what it was." Kevin closed his eyes, fighting the memory of the bloodshed from his mind.

"That's why whose sibling it was was important?" Javier clarified.

"Yes, that is why it was important."

"So let me get this straight. You watched your own uncle murder both your father and mother?" Castle pulled Kate towards him. She didn't fight him but leaned into his embrace instead.

The doorbell rang to symbolize that the mail was there. "Can I get that?" Castle asked.

Jane and John exchanged glances before nodding their consent. "I will come with you." Kate said as she got up with him. She checked the hallway thoroughly before allowing Castle to gather his mail.

He was flipping through it was they headed back to the living room. He pulled out a letter and looked at it curiously.

"Kate."

"Yeah, Castle?"

"Did you give anybody my address for you?"

"…No…" She answered hesitantly. "Why?"

"This is addressed to you."

Her body froze and her heart picked up speed. "Let me see it."

Castle handed it over to her. Kevin came up next to her. The envelope was somewhat thick. She slowly opened it to find a stack of pictures.

The top one was a picture from when they were a kid with their parents. The next was a picture of both of their parents directly after their murder. Then started the scary pictures.

The pictures showed many different parts of Castle and Beckett's relationship. Parts that nobody should have, even a few pictures from inside the house. Kate flipped through them silently, her blood going colder and colder with each picture. She got through them all and turned to look at her brother for his own opinion.

They both seemed to grasp the reality of the situation.

"Get down!" They both yelled. Jane and John were quick to respond. Esposito grabbed Lanie and dragged her to the floor as Kate tackled Castle to the ground, Kevin right behind her.

They had just hit the ground when the shots ran through the air.

**AN: I know that it has seemed like forever since I updated. I am so sorry, I was sick last week. Now the action begins. Any ideas on why the Talbiet's (Kate and Kevin's parents) are dead**? **I would love to hear some theories!**


End file.
